back in time!
by stormflame811
Summary: what was england like as a kid? would he and america get along? would their realtionship change? and why am i so rubbish at summaries! rated t because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

America sat bouncing his legs impatiently. Trying to wish away the hours left of this meeting wasn't working. Suddenly he heard "you think you know him we will see about that". Everything went dark.

Alfred could hear a child's voice calling him and it sounded strangely English. He opened his blue eyes to see a blurry figure. He patted the ground beside his legs in search of his glasses but came up empty. A child's giggle made Alfred snap his head around. "Are you looking for these?" Alfred's glasses slipped onto his nose and everything suddenly became clear. A small blonde boy of about 4 or 5 sat grinning up at him. "Hi there" Alfred said slightly confused as why he was in the middle of the woods with a little boy. "Where are we?" The boy frowned at him which made Alfred notice his giant bushy eyebrows framing his forest green eyes. "England of course" Alfred's eyebrows shot up in surprise he was just in japan for the world meeting! He looked down at the small boy who he had nicknamed mini Iggy and said "I'm Alfred. what's your name?" the boy laughed "your strange Mr Alfred but my name is Arthur"" Alfred's eyebrows shot up again and screwed up because of the added 'Mr'. "Are you a country?" he asked hoping for the opposite answer. Arthur suddenly grinned "yeah how did you know? Are you one too? I'm England!" he shouted everything in a rush. Alfred's mouth suddenly went dry. Oh god. He was looking at baby England. "Um I'm America" Arthur frowned "I've never heard of America before but oh well nice to meet you America!" Alfred couldn't help but smile. Little Iggy was too cute. Big round green eyes, chubby rosy cheeks, tiny hands, soft fluffy blonde hair and cute wide trusting smile on his face which America had never seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry my last chapter was so short but it was late and I randomly wanted to write something. I'm not really sure about this story that's why I haven't updated in ages(sorry about that) if anyone likes this story and really wants me to continue please tell me!

Alfred smiled at the boy chatting happily in front of him, swinging his short arms and pulling sharply on Alfred's arm whenever he would look away. "So Alfred you're really quiet" that sentence broke through Alfred's thoughts and caused a bubble of laughter to escape his lips. Alfred jones quiet, yeah that will be the day. He looked down at the innocent eyes staring back at him and memories of laughter and kind older green eyes almost brought him to tears. Alfred grinned and flopped down onto the soft grass "so Arthur tell me about yourself". The boy huffed and threw himself into Alfred's lap grinning when his blue eyes grew comically large. "Like what?" Alfred just stared in surprise he wasn't sure what to do England the man who used to carry him on his shoulders and kiss his forehead after a nightmare was suddenly five years old and clinging to him like a baby koala. "Who looks after you? Arthur frowned. "no one does it's always just been me". He stared down at his small hands clenching them into fists. "Your leave to after a while" Alfred made a shocked noise and quickly shook his head. This little boy who was so alone was so different to the strong man Alfred was used to , even if their relationship grew rockier as he grew older Arthur was always someone he loved. Alfred wrapped his strong arms around the small body and for once was completely serious "look at me Arthur". He lifted Arthur's face with his hands staring into glassy green orbs and wiping soft red cheeks with his thumb. "I am never going to leave you" Arthur's eyes grew large in disbelief and tears flew down his cheeks. "I'll be there forever do you hear me" .

Not so sure about this chapter but oh well remember nothing is owned by me in this fic expect for the storyline if It did this would have already happened. I'm not so sure if this should be a romance or a friendship fic yet either lol


End file.
